Major Duncan
Major Duncan is a Twitch streamer and member of Friends Without Benefits. Biography Major was born and raised in Oklahoma, having met Alpharad in middle school, where they became friends. Major took many of the same classes as Alpha throughout middle and high school, including media arts programs, where they strengthened their love of film making. Major has collaborated with Alpha on various video projects over the years, including Media that Matters, a series of 60 second educational and comedic reports on various subjects, including video games and other topics. He was also a member of GameToast, a let's play channel featuring Alpha and his close friends, the very channel this Wiki is about. Information Major is currently very lucky, being in contention with Alpharad for the luckiest FWOB member. Despite his numerous low rolls during the beginning of Mario Party 4, Major has taken victories over the skillful Deezus in the game Pitifall, much to the latter’s irritation. Major is notably bad at platforming games, as seen in his failures in platforming-based Mario Party minigames and Super Mario 3D World. Because of this, he chooses to play as Cappy in Super Mario Odyssey, who's gameplay involves no platforming at all. During most of the Mario Party series, Major has stayed loyal to choosing Wario as his character, however, when given the option, he chooses Shy Guy. Quotes "Three lefts make a right." - Speedrunners: lost footage "Mario Party is just taking everything and throwing it out of the fucking window, it's not about skill!" - Mario Party 4: Episode 7 "Kill Tom Nook!" - Animal Crossing: New Leaf: Episode 3 "I am not endorsing serial murder, but just like let's say hypothetically you wanna be good at it, you just gotta keep doing it, you gotta get better at it" - Opening the DMs: Episode 4 "Okay, do you wanna win or do you want it to be a good bit?" - Mario Party 5: Episode 24 "I'm literally fisting you in the ass! Why would it not be grabbing your bag!?" - Mario Party 2 "I sure do love riding bananas" - ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!: Episode 2 ''"Why do '''I' have to suck him off?"'' - Mario Party 8 "Make sure to subscribe if you HATE Dillon!" - ''Mario Party 6 - Mario Party 6: 50 TURNS! 100k Special ''"I'm not gay, I just enjoy gay sex sometimes" - God of War: Episode 5 "Date a minor and take it to court, we'll see" - Mario Party 6: "The Largest Handicap Yet": Episode 3 "I don't like how everyone on this show is so willing to go to Game Grumps!" - Pokemon Heartgold Randomizer Nuzlocke: Episode 21 Trivia * Major holds the unofficial record for quickest masturbation, being 12 seconds including clean-up, which is 1 second less than the famous wrestler, John Cena. * After losing the 50-turn Mario Party, Major has since practiced his mashing to the point where he has managed to beat the previous mashing king Deezus. He has won the Mario Party 4 minigame "Slime Time" on multiple occasions and held the record for the Mario Party 4 minigame "Pokey Pummel" at one time, however the record has been taken over since Eric (ESAM) joined the Mario Party time slot. However, Deezus and Weegee have both beaten him at "Slime Time" at once. * According to a more recent episode, after testing both of their mashings in the minigame Domination, they determined that Major is better at sprint mashing while Dillon is better at every other type. - Mario Party 7: Episode 7 and 16 * Major has been friends with Alpha since middle school. This means that Alpha and Major have the longest running friendship between members. * Major plays Super Smash Bros Melee competitively and is coached in play by Hax$, a well known professional player who mains Fox. * Major has the lowest average dice roll in Mario Party (excluding rolls where the dice had special properties) * Major has managed to win multiple games of Mario Party during the show's lifetime. The games in question being the "Koopa's Tycoon Town" board from Mario Party 8, the "Pagoda Peak" board from Mario Party 7, the "Bowser Station" board from Mario Party 9, and the "Whimsical Waters" board from Mario Party 10. ** The Mario Party 9 and 10 boards might not be counted because they are Mario Party 9 and 10. ** What's interesting about the Mario Party 7 win is that Major was given a handicap of one star at the beginning of the game and won without even needing it. * Major was a member of GameToast, the precursor to Friends Without Benefits - all traces of GameToast have been erased by Jacob, who stated that the quality of the Let's Plays were atrocious. ** Teffy liked the GameToast episodes that Alpha and Major did. *** Teffy has low standards. *** The best series was the unfinished Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team series * A popular quote of his is "Major nuts, made with real Major nuts. That's right, my nuts'. It is from an old fake (VERY REAL) advertisement of Major from 6th Grade (or something) and the video can be viewed on 'JRabonProductions' * Mentioned by Alpha, back in high school Major achieved a feat of becoming eligible to graduate on the day of graduation needed. * Just like WEEGEE, Major's favorite bit related to FWOB is the popular SIEG HEIL GAMERS line. - Mario Party 6: 50 TURNS! 100k Special * Major has the least number of appearances of all FWOB members, without counting ones who aren't currently in the channel. * Major has seen the Shawshank Redemption. * Seals are Major's favorite animals. * Shy Guy is one of Major's favorite Mario characters * Major has eaten pussy only once. When Cade asked what it tasted like, Major replied "it tasted like salt." * Major doesn't want to finish, The Eye of the Tiger, for Don/Dad. Category:People Category:FWOB Members